The Way I Loved You
by Dramamamapwnsall
Summary: Blossom can't love anyone the way she loved Brick. SONGFIC! Rated for slight language!


**Hola. I want you guys to know that this is a sad story (At least I think) and I want you guys to also understand the point of veiw thing. The first paragraph is omniscient. The ones inside the song are Blossom's POV, and after it's omniscient again. The flashback is omniscient, and the bold in the flashback is Blossom POV again. I don't own PPG, they belong to Craig McCracken, and I don't own The Way I Loved You, Taylor Swift does. BTW, they're about fifteen or sixteen when this takes place.**

Blossom sat on her bed, pulling off her pink high-heeled shoes. She just came back from a dinner with her boyfriend, Dexter. She thought about the evening, how it had been perfect. Everything from the dress she was wearing to the car Dexter had driven to the restaurant they had eaten at to the kiss they'd shared on her doorstep at midnight exactly, since Dexter would never dare keep her out past her curfew. And that was the problem. He was her perfectly mannered, perfectly pleasant, perfect boyfriend.

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**

Hannah and Jenny both tell me how lucky I am to go out with the smartest, sweetest boy in school, and I know they both wish he was going out with one of them. He always compliments me and gives me little gifts and holds doors and tells me I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And that's fine. It's just not what I want.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

I remember one time when I was out with Brick. We got in a fight. It was about which one of us should pay for dinner (Which wasn't big or fancy, Brick had to work, he didn't have parents to just hand him any money he asked for after Mojo kicked him and his brothers out for dating Powerpuff Girls, unlike Dexter). It turned into a fight about equal rights, and he was yelling that couldn't I just let him pay for dinner, and I was yelling back at him that I was capable of paying for my own food, thank you very much. We got kicked out of the restaurant, both of us shoving bills into the manager's hand, and we're walking in the park yelling at each other, and it started pouring, and we were getting soaked, but we didn't care and we're standing there screaming, and he grabs my shoulders and pulls me close and kisses me. Arrogant bastard.

**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable**

Dexter wouldn't do that, he wouldn't just grab me and kiss me. And he's always on time, unlike Brick used to be when he kept me waiting three hours on Valentine's Day. I didn't care, it was the first time I had someone to spend it with. Not that I hadn't had boyfriends before, it was just the first year that I had been in a relationship at that particular time of year. Back to Dexter. Mom loved him. Mom being Sandy, our former kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane-now-Utonium. Mom thought he was great because he pulled me out of the depression Brick left me in. Dexter had also come over many times just to work in Dad's lab with him. They'd invented more things that I could count. Most of them broke, but still… I liked being with Dexter. I just didn't look forward to those dates as much as the ones with Brick.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

I looked at my clock. Wow. It's already 2 a.m. That wasn't good, because I had tutoring the next morning, even though it was Saturday. Damn you, Brick, keeping me up all night, like you used to and still, it's so different too. You loved me so much you acted crazy, you would call me in the middle of the night to tell me you couldn't stop thinking about me. And I loved it, even though Bubbles would sigh when my phone would ring, and Buttercup (If she was in, she and Butch stayed out more nights than she spent at home, even then.) would tell me to 'Turn the damn thing off', I loved the fact you wanted me to know you were thinking about me.

**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**

Dexter can't understand that I smile when I'm sad, and I don't care, I try to love him, and I don't let myself think otherwise. But there are times like now that I let myself answer the question, 'Do I love Brick?' And it's yes, it's always yes, and I'm sorry I never said that. Maybe if I had, things would be different now. I don't feel anything for Dexter more than friendship. He's annoying sometimes, and really can't compare to Brick, who flew me to New York and sat with me on top of the Statue of Liberty 'just because' and did insane things, like setting an empty classroom on fire then putting it out and taking me all over town while the teachers tried to figure out where the fire was. And now he was gone, and it was a mistake, an accident, and I knew it was too soon to let the boys who were now reformed to fight monsters with us, I knew they would all try and play the hero and convince Townsville they were good for good, and it would have just annoyed Buttercup or Bubbles, but it really set me off. And I regret that.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

I miss the wild emotion that I had with him, and I wish that I could hold him one more time and tell him that I was sorry, so, so sorry.

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

Blossom lets the tears fall, and reaches under the bed that her sisters still share with her, even though the Professor offered the girls a single bed each, but Bubbles had complained that it was too scary and Buttercup had said that it would be stupid to buy three new beds when they had a perfectly good one right there, but relief was evident on her face when Blossom said she agreed with it.

Blossom sighs, they may as well have separate beds now, Bubbles only comes home around three in the morning anyway, then leaves before anyone else is up so she can meet Boomer, and Buttercup almost never goes home at all, spending almost every night with Butch. The only time the pink puff sees her sisters is in the school hallway, and even then they rarely speak, because the girls are always with Boomer, Butch, or both, and she can't look at them without seeing _his_ face, and even though they tell her it's not her fault, she can't help but find accusation in their eyes.

Blossom finally grabs the box and pulls it up. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she pulls off the lid and the first thing she sees is a pair of red eyes staring at her, and then she takes in the rest of the picture, she's standing next to him laughing, and he's looking at her like she's… well… There aren't really words to describe it.

She pulls out the picture and slowly forces herself to read the newspaper article tucked underneath it. It isn't telling what she knows though. She can't help but remember that day…

_(Flashback)_

_Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch, and Brick were hanging out in the girls' room. Bubbles and Boomer were laughing about something. Buttercup and Butch were playing video games. Blossom and Brick were doing their Math homework. The hotline rang. Bubbles answered. She turned to the others. "There's a monster attacking Townsville."_

**It was an ordinary problem, we figured we'd deal with it and go to the movies after.**

_The six teenagers flew out towards the Mayor's office where the monster was ripping up buildings. It was hideous. It was grey, slimey, and had spikes all down its back. The teenagers instantly began fighting._

**The boys wanted to prove themselves. They wanted to prove to the town that they were good now.**

_Brick kept getting between the monster and Blossom. He barely let her do anything. He would push her out of the way if it came towards her, and every time she tried to attack, he'd be ahead of her, making sure she had nothing to do._

**He was trying to take care of me. He didn't want me to get hurt. He wanted to protect me.**

_Blossom and Brick were on the ground now, and she was yelling._

"_I can take care of myself! I don't need you to smooth out every footstep for me!"_

"_I just don't want anything to happen to you Blossom!"_

"_I know, but I can take care of myself! I'm not helpless!"_

**Those were the last words I ever said to him.**

_The monster's tail swept towards them. Blossom couldn't see, her back is to it. Brick dived forward and pushed her out of the way. He got caught on one of the spikes, and was thrown into a wall._

**He had told me he would take a bullet for me. I had just never believed him before then.**

_Blossom flies towards him. There's blood everywhere. He's not moving. By the time she reaches him, he's not breathing. There's no heartbeat. And no amount of Chemical X or CPR or shock treatment or anything they tried could bring him back._

**After the funeral, Buttercup stayed with Butch, who had become so emotionally unstable that unless she grabbed his hand and whispered comforting words to him, he would have destroyed the town. Boomer wouldn't speak to anyone but Bubbles, and had been hospitalized several times for attempted suicide. And it was all my fault. He could have dodged it. But he tried to save me. Instead he left me with a painful injury that's been killing me since. A broken heart.**

_(End flashback)_

Blossom shakes her head at the headline, 'Townsville Mourns the Loss of A Hero'. This was the same newspaper that had called the Rowdyruff boys miscreants and said the town would be better off without them. All the kids at school had been crying and acting as if they cared. Blossom started dating Dexter two months after.

Blossom sighed. "I'm never going to love anyone the way I loved him. I might as well get used to it."

Still, she pried open her window and flew towards the cemetery. "Hey. Sorry I haven't visited lately. I've been busy. I want you to know that I'm seeing someone else. You would have…" Here Blossom trailed off. She wouldn't lie to him. Not here, not now. "Well, honestly you would have hated him. But I like him, and I'm as happy as I can be without you. So please don't be mad." Blossom paused again. She knew if she stayed much longer, she'd never leave. "I love you." She leaned forward and kissed his name on the tombstone. "Bye Brick."

**Weren't expecting that, were ya? I didn't even mean to write it like that, it just came to me that this guy she loved could be dead. So, that's what I wrote. R&R!**


End file.
